


Dead or Alive

by Xxstargazer



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Daddy Issues, F/M, Feels, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Mild Gore, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampire Slayer(s), Yugyeom - Freeform, bambam - Freeform, i hope this snatches your wig, jaebum - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstargazer/pseuds/Xxstargazer
Summary: { Vampire slayer!Jaebum x reader }You were once a vampire slayer working for a man named Jaebum. But when you were fed up with working with the partner he assigned to you, you left his alliance and went your own way. Never speaking to him again. What are the chances he'll be the one saving your life?





	1. Introduction

There was an unspoken law about your village. It wasn't written in any book, or document, but it was branded into the hearts of anyone who lived in the small, fantasy like town. And that law was:  _**"Never leave your home after sunset."** _ There were unexplained cases of people leaving their homes at night, and never returning. Just vanishing, without a trace. Not a body or a drop of blood would be left behind. It struck fear into anyone inhabiting the village. No one, or few, people knew what was happening to their family and friends who suddenly vanished. There were all kinds of theories and stories people made up over the decades. Some people believe that human eating creatures live in the forest. While others, (the villagers that are not paranoid) believe that its all just a hoax. Or that people just run away frequently. But that's not what you believed. Because you knew exactly what happened after sun down. You were apart of it. You  _lived_ it. Even though some people would joke about the vampires in the forest. Thinking it was an obscure theory or just a children's story. They were right. People don't disappear because they're killed and eaten by some cannibal tribe, or are abducted for crazy experiments (these again, being situations people have theorized). They disappear because they are turned, and given a new life. An eternal one. That was, it's eternal until  _you_ get your hands on one. During the day, you were a normal villager. The kids loved you for your scary stories you would always have. A new one every night. But what they didn't know, was that your stories were all your experience. Because at night, you were what some would call, a vampire slayer.


	2. 1. Stories

"And there they were, two best friends, stuck in the middle of the dark forest. Turned around with no sense of east or west, when all of a sudden...BAM!" You yelled, lunching out toward the group of children who had gathered in front of you. Making them gasp and scream. "They were surrounded! No where to go! They tried to run from the horrible beasts, but it was no use. One friend was grabbed and taken! Whatever was in the forest was so distracted with the one friend, that the other was able to run away. Saving her life, But there was never a body or any traces of the other ever found. So now, its your turn to decide!" You proclaimed, pointing at one of the kids before you. "What do you think happened to them?"   
"Uh," The child started, trying to think up a creative response. "Maybe the beasts took them and boiled them!"   
"If That's what you believed happened. Then that's what happened. But what do we learn from this story?"

"Never go outside after sunset." The group of kids all pronounced at the same time.   
"Now if you remember that, the terrible beasts that live in the forest will never get you. And you'll never have to worry about sharing the same fate as the one friend. Alright, now. Go play!" You dismissed you audience. The kids eagerly ran off screaming. Some instantly playing games, while others went off to tell each other their own versions of the story.

You watched as the kids ran off before smiling to yourself and turning around. Walking off, but not getting far before someone stopped you. "Those kids really love you." Your smile dropped as you heard the familiar voice. Recognizing it instantly.   
"I don't want to hear it, Mark." You retorted. Knowing he would just have some smart comment to make about how you were wasting your time. And that curiosity would get the best of them eventually.   
"I didn't even say much."   
"Yeah but you're going to."   
"You don't know that." He said with a chuckle. You never stopped walking. Just walking right past him and not looking back, until you felt a tug on your pant leg. You stopped, and looked down at the source of the tug.

"Umm, miss?" The child started.   
"What is it?" You asked before looking up at Mark and kneeling down.   
"Those stories you tell aren't really true. Are they?"   
"As true as you and me." You assured, smiling.   
"How do you know for sure?"   
"Well I-"   
"The only way to know if they're true is to find out yourself. If you think you can handle it." Mark interrupted you. You glared at him.   
"Mark! Shut up!" You scolded, looking back at the child.   
"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. But, I know they're true because I get my stories from a first hand source. Someone who gets their stories from experience."   
"Who?!" The child asked with a little hop.   
"I can't say! Its a secret." You informed. "Now, I've told you enough. Your friends are waiting for you. Go!" You played off, sending the child away.

He smiled at you and nodded before running off too his group of friends. "I can't believe you!" You said before turning back around and continuing your way home.   
"What?! More kills for us!" He countered as you walked off, ignoring him. Mark was someone you never could agree with. You use to be partners. But his thoughtless attitude and brash tactics had almost gotten him and you killed countless times. You decided you couldn't take it anymore and went your separate ways. Being a rogue hunter was safer than being partners with him, and that says a lot.

You walked into your small home, shutting the door behind you. Who you were during the day and at night were two different things. By day, everyone in the village loved you. You knew everyone, and everyone knew you. But they only knew one side of you. No one knew who you were by night, nor did you want them to. You couldn't get over the chance that maybe you being a vampire slayer would be unsettling to them. People could be sensitive. And you didn't want them to be afraid of you. So you kept it secret, and hoped that the seven people who knew what you did wouldn't tell others.

As you walked further into your home, you closed all your curtains and made sure no one could see into your house. Maybe you were a bit _too_ cautious. But you didn't like to take risks (that being one of the reasons you couldn't stand working with Mark). Once everything was completely sealed, you opened a door that contained all your hunting gear. Taking a sword off your wall and a whetstone, knowing that the edges of the blade needed to be sharpened. You didn't hunt every night, but you were going to tonight. It was a full moon, and you never missed a full moon night. Your prey was always more active on these nights. History has shown that more people go missing on full moons as well. Though you loved the thrill of hunting, you did it to keep everyone safe. On full moons, you get more hits. And the more kills you get, the less danger your village is in.

So, in order to prepare yourself, you took your whetstone, and shaved away. Making sure it would cut deep enough to sever immortal ties. Which wasn't exactly a simple task. Each vampire had to be slain exactly. Right through their throat if you wanted them to _stay_ dead. Otherwise, they would just stay down for a moment. Something you and Mark had learned the hard way on your first hunt. Well, _Mark_ learned the hard way. He would have known if he would have just listened. You giggled as you sharpened your weapon, remembering the past. Mark thought you would okay just carrying guns, despite what you had told him. Shooting the beings worked for a few minutes, but after that time was up and they had retaliated, they went right after you. Vampires aren't mindless zombies. They think like the humans they once were, so some could be incredibly intelligent. Because of this, they knew _exactly_ who Mark was after that. And, its safe to say that anyone would be pretty heated if you shot them in the chest. So, naturally, he was a target for the rest of the night. The two of you had almost died. You had to run faster than your legs could carry you to get away. Not the best way to start a companionship. But some people just don't listen.

You held up the sword, watching the light reflect off the sharpened edges before standing and grabbing an apple. You set it down on a pedestal and focused on it for a moment before swinging your sword and slicing right through the core. "Perfect!" You mused as you picked up the two halves of apple and placed them on your counter, putting the sword back on its rack behind the door. You wouldn't leave until after dark when everyone was inside, and the sun was just now barley beginning to set. So you had some time on your hands before you had to begin your hunt. So, you took the two halves of your apple and went to your bedroom, sitting on your bed and taking a bite out of the fruit. You rested your elbows on your thighs, sighing. You felt unsettled for some reason. You couldn't pin down why however. You just had a bad feeling boiling at the bottom of your stomach. Maybe it was because of what happened minutes prior with Mark and the child. Maybe he was a curious kid, and Mark just fueled that. You couldn't get that off your mind. You hoped that he wasn't. Because if for some reason you couldn't save him, it would kill you. It had happened before, that you were too late saving someone. And that image still hasn't left your mind. You didn't want it to happen again. Not tonight, not ever.

As the light in the sky started to fade quicker, you just became more uneasy about what was to come. You shut your eyes and shook you head. You had never gotten this shaken up before. You couldn't tell if it was all you, or the full moon. But you didn't like it. But the only way to get over it was to face it. So you stood from your bed and changed into your leather armor. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it protected your skin if you ever fell.

You pulled up your hair and opened the door hiding your weaponry. Grabbing your sword and a few throwing knives. Putting the sword in the sheath on your hip, and the knives in a holster on the other. You took a breath as you through away the core of the apple you had left on the floor and looked out your window. The moon was rising, and the light was almost gone. You could see parents rushing outside and grabbing their kids. Pulling them inside to safety. And once everyone was inside and the moon was high in the sky, you opened your door and headed outside. The feeling of unease seemed to only intensify was it stepped into the moon light. You did the best you could to ignore it and keep moving. But the odd chills rolling down your spine made that difficult. You didn't know what it was, but it wasn't going to stop you. You continued walking toward the forest, knowing your prey could already sense you. But you just took a breath, and drew your sword. Ready for whatever was to come.


	3. 2. Full moon

You crossed the threshold of the forest. Taking a few slow steps onto the grass before stopping and focusing. Putting the tip of your sword into the dirt. They knew you were here, you were just waiting for them to encounter you. You looked to your right, knowing it would catch their attention if you looked away. And sure enough, you heard a voice to your left. "Back again?" The female voice asked. You turned to look at her. She was tall with gray skin and long black hair. Coated in black clothing and red accessories.   
"Is that a surprise?" You answered with another question.   
"Not at all. Let's just finish this. Shall we?" You chuckled and held up your sword, pointing it toward her, and a cluster of 5 or so glowing eyes appearing behind her.

"Let's." You agreed. Quickly reaching to your side and grabbing a throwing knife. Wasting no time to launch it directly into the vampires chest. She hissed and fell to her knees. But your attack called the swarm behind her to action. They all charged to you at their break-neck speeds. You used your sword to wound the ones closest to you, killing the ones you could by quickly slicing their throat, or even whacking off their heads completely. They then slowly turned to dust after they were killed, it was a cool affect really, you could watch them slowly deteriorate before your eyes. But that wasn't the end of it, of course. The ones you had only wounded, you would quickly go to kill while they were down. And as you did so, out of breath. Around you was just a pile of gray dust, or ash. It was exhausting swinging the sword around. So, as you heaved, carrying your sword toward the female vampire you had first hit, you held your sword to her neck.

"This isn't the end." She informed flashing a wicked, fanged smile at you. You didn't respond to her, just finished the job and stabbed her through the hollow of her throat disregarding her comment. Of course it wasn't the end, you knew that. There wasn't an end to this. But what you didn't know, was why she said it.   
"Feeling tired?" Another vampire said. But from where, you couldn't tell. There weren't any in sight. You tried to listen for the soft humming they're presence made, but you were too shaken up and uneasy. It was beginning to worry you. You quickly grabbed the knife out of the dust pile that had formed in front of you and ran, not into town, but deeper into the forest. There was no point of running into town until the job was done, they would only follow you. But the fact you couldn't see, or sense where the vampire was had your hands shaking. What was this?

As you ventured into the forest, you stopped abruptly when you caught two glowing eyes to your right. You took your sword and swung, hitting one. "Darn." You heard someone behind you say. You turned around and swung again, but not hitting anyone this time. "You found us." The voice said again, but you heard it from 3 sides. There was three of them, surrounding you. You grabbed a knife and through it to the side, but no hit. And attacked to the other side but only to have the same fate. _"An illusion?"_ You concluded mentally. This was new. This had never happened. You heard hissing in front of you, about to attack. But through your clouded judgment, you were able to attack quick enough to save yourself. But once he was done for, that still wasn't it.

"More where that came from." A voice purred, and multiplied by 6 around you. "Can you find the real one?" The voices asked from 6 different angles around you. You shut your eyes and listened for the humming the real vampire would radiate, but it was surrounding you from above. The 6 illusions before you were only a fraction of who was hiding in the shadows, in the trees around you. Dozens were waiting for you. Now you knew why you had that feeling of unease, like as if something horrible would happen to you. This was something you couldn't make it out of by yourself. The feeling came flooding back again, it wasn't just a bad feeling or your conscience, it was something being casted on you. It was almost like a physical pain in your gut and a fatigue. You were done for, that was the reality. But you refused to believe it.

You swung forward. Nothing. To the left. Hit. Once you hit them, you through a knife up into a tree. Knowing you hit one when you could hear the harsh hissing of pain. But it wasn't enough. And you were losing yourself. You knew this wasn't something you could do. So you ran, coughing and stumbling as your legs shook. You continued to run, not looking back. You knew one was gaining on you and you didn't need to look to know. Once you felt that it was close enough to you, you turned and put all your weight into your sword. Yelling as you whacked its head off, but you could still hear the humming of their presence. There were more coming to you. And there was a lot. It was loud and only got louder. To the point where you couldn't ignore it. It was pounding in your head. You gripped your sword tightly with one hand, and ran faster than you ever had. You didn't care if they followed you now and into the town. You just hoped that everyone was inside and safe. You knew that vampires could only enter someone's house if they were invited in, so as long as you could make it inside, you would be safe until sunrise.

As you passed the threshold from he forest into the town, you saw a figure in the distance ahead of you. You squinted, trying the make out what it was. You gripped your sword tighter, ready to attack if you needed to, but as you got closer, it stopped walking, frozen in its steps. After a few more strides towards it, you could tell what it was. It was the child from earlier today that had asked about the story you told and if it was real. The whole scene with Mark flooded back to you. You sloppily shoved your sword back into its sheathe, and if you could run any faster than you already were, you did. Once you got close enough, you grabbed the child and kept running, but he slowed you down.

You knew this wouldn't end well, but after a few more steps, you heard a gun fire, and you immediately dove in between two buildings. Throwing yourself on the ground and protecting the child. You held him close to your chest as you lay on the ground, listening to gun shots ring through out the town, and hearing swords be drawn between male laughter and loud vampire hissing and screaming. All this echoed for a few minutes before it went dead silent. The feeling of unease that had overtaken you was slowly lifted as well. You heard the child in your arms crying into your chest and shaking in fear. You took a deep breath and sat up. "Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" You asked, prying the boy off of you and looking at him with concerned eyes.   
"I'm okay." He confirmed and you sighed in relief.  
"Can you stand or are you too scared?"   
"I can walk." You nodded and let go of him as you took a deep breath and stood up. You heard male voices talking around the corner from you. You recognized them immediately.   
"Come on." You said to the boy and walked on shaky legs around the corner. You saw all seven of your old clan members, they were bottling up the vampire dust that was everywhere. You remembered doing that. You don't anymore because you don't see the point in it (also where are you going to hide vampire ashes), but they like to have a trophy for every night they kill something. So the boys take small glass jars and fill them with the dust the vampires leave behind.

They didn't notice you standing there, so they carried on with their conversations. "I've never seen this many before. I'm glad we were all together when this happened." You heard Mark say to the slayer next to him, someone you recognized as Jackson.   
"Are you sure that was just a towns person getting chased? I don't think they could have out ran that." Jackson asked.  
"I don't know who else it could have been?"

"Ahem—" you cleared your throat, cutting them off. "Don't know who else it could have been?" You interrupted, leaning against the building that was next to you. The child you had saved was clinging to your leg, looking up at Mark. He was looking at you surprised.   
"It was you?"   
"I don't know who else it could have been!" You repeated, you were beyond mad at him. Your shout back to him attracted the attention of the people around you. Your old friends recognized you and started walking toward you, muttering your name in surprise. You hadn't seen any of them, except Mark (who seemed to hang around you an awful lot) since you had left the group.

"Mark, do you know who this is? Do you the _slightest_ idea as to who this is?" You asked, pointed to the child beside you.   
"It's kinda dark. I can't see him clearly."   
"It's the same kid you encouraged today! The same one that you just; 'oh why don't you just find out your self,' and guess who almost got himself taken! Yeah, he did!" You yelled, mocking his voice. He looked surprised, and almost regretful. "More kills for us huh?" You reminded before stepping forward toward the group of them. The child let go of your leg and watched you step forward.

The members around you muttered to themselves. You heard comments like "she hasn't changed a bit" and "I see they still can't get along" but you ignored them, heading for the man that was dead ahead of you. He went by the name of Jaebum. He was their leader, and he taught you everything you know about hunting. You respected the man, but he wasn't your boss anymore, so you could speak to him however you wanted to, and that you did. "Hey Jaebum, get a hold of your men, would you? That kid wouldn't be out here if Mark hadn't done what he did." Jaebum looked at you, stoic as always, and said your name. It was the first time you had heard it from him for a while, hearing your name come from his lips was always enough to give you chills. He always had intimidated you.   
"C'mon, you know him as well as I do. He does what he wants, I can't control what he says."   
"True!" He chimed in from behind.  
"Hey!" Jaebum scolded, yelling at him. "Not now." He demanded looking at him from over your shoulder, then looking back at you.

"I get that tonight was a little wild, but if you had been better at your job, we wouldn't be here saving yours, and that kids ass would we?"   
"Listen here, even your own men couldn't have beat this on their own."   
"I could've. You probably could've too if you had stayed with me."   
"So _I_ could've but not them? That certainly sounds like a comment on their ability."   
"Because it was." He admitted with a shrug. Jaebum was always stubborn and hard to get through to. Nothing had changed.   
"Well then, some leader you are." You commented before turning your back and walking away.   
"Hey!" He yelled before bellowing your name. You stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Don't tell me how to do my job."   
"Do it well and I won't have to." You ended before walking to the child you saved and walking away, not looking back.

"Miss, who were those people?"   
"Oh, they're just my friends."   
"That's not how you should talk to your friends." You chuckled.   
"I know. But they're special."   
"...Miss." He continued after a short pause.   
"Yes?"   
"So the stories you tell, they are real." You stopped walking and looked down, kneeling down and looking at him.   
"Listen, I'm gonna take you home, and I need you not to tell anyone about what you saw, or who I am and what I was doing. Understand?"   
"So they are real!"   
"Yes, they are. But others can't know."   
"Why?"   
"Because its dangerous. And these people see me as a sweet little girl here. They don't need to know that I kill vampires at night."   
"It's so cool though!" "It's only cool to you because you're a child. Others might not think it's so cool. Alright? Just keep it a secret."   
"Alright, I will then." You nodded and smiled.   
"What's your name?"   
"Ivan."   
"Okay Ivan, I trust you with this!" He nodded at you and you stood back up, walking again.   
"So where's you're house?"   
"It's that one right up there." He pointed to the their house ahead.   
"Alright."

When you got to the foot step of the house, you could hear frantic voices from inside. "It sounds like your parents are looking for you." You knocked on the door, and it quickly swung open. Ivan's parents gasped and quickly pulled him inside.   
"Did you find him?!" His father asked you while his mom hugged him.   
"Yes. I'm glad I found him safely." The man nodded then turned back to his son.   
"Ivan, you know the rule! Never go out at night!"   
"Sorry dad..." He apologized quietly. Ivan's mom sent him back to his room and walked closer to you.

"What were you doing outside yourself?" She inquired.   
"I wasn't, I just happened to be awake and I saw him out my window. So I only came outside to send him home." You lied, you had rehearsed these lines over and over incase something like this ever happened.  
"Well, thank you. I was worried sick."   
"It's nothing." The father of Ivan looked at your sword in its sheathe and back up at you.   
"Is that a sword?" He asked, a bit confused.   
"Oh. Yes. I'm just a bit paranoid." You laughed off.   
"I don't know what's out here at night so I carry it sometimes."   
"Alright well, get home safely." You nodded and smiled.  
"I will." You concluded before they closed their front door and you walked back to your house. You looked back from where you came to see the seven boys walking back to their house. You sighed, thinking back to what things were like when you worked with them. Sure, hunting night's were stressful, but the day time was fun. They were your only friends you had left. And in a way, they still are. Now all you had was the kids of the village that loved you, but that was it. Maybe you shouldn't have been so harsh to Jaebum earlier. Besides, Mark was the reason you left, not him. Maybe you were still bitter with him because he was the one that paired you with Mark after you told him you didn't to work with him. But, it was too late now. You had already made the impression that you didn't need them anymore. You couldn't go back now even if you wanted to. Your ego was too big for that. Why would you go back to the group you just talked down on.

You looked forward again and kept walking to your house. Once you were in, you locked the door behind you and put your sword on its rack. You stepped into your room and took your clothing off and slid into your bed. Not having the energy to change into anything else or even put your leather attire away. The second you were under your covers, you passed out immediately, any worries you had about anything would have to wait till tomorrow. You were too exhausted to deal with them now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this several times hoping it won't flop because I really like the idea.  
> Please don't let me flop again I want to keep this going.


End file.
